The present invention relates generally to spectrum sharing by wireless devices. An aspect of the present invention relates to a reliable system and method for detection of radar signals enabling a wireless network to share radar frequencies.
Spectrum sharing by wireless devices, such as wireless network devices, sometimes requires the detection and avoidance of primary users of a particular portion of the spectrum, such as radar systems. However, the detection function may not be possible or in conflict in some ways with the primary purpose of a wireless device. Furthermore, regulatory requirements typically demand that the primary user detection function operates under any condition. Thus, the need exists for a reliable radar detection technique that does not conflict with the primary purpose of a wireless device.